<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the village that went mad by axeidentall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528767">the village that went mad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/axeidentall/pseuds/axeidentall'>axeidentall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, THE DREAMON HUNTERS ARE CANON BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!, dream is a dreamon, no beta we die like men, possessed!dream, the sleepybois are incorporated into the story because i NEED it, tommy is a villager because i said so!!! he was there!! in spirit!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/axeidentall/pseuds/axeidentall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tommy!" Tubbo yelled desperately, whipping around wildly to find him.<br/>"Who's Tommy?" A voice asked from beside him, standing over his bed.<br/>Wait, bed?<br/>Where is he?<br/>And why is everyone calling him Robin?</p><p>[aka, tubbo is cursed by the dreamon and is sent to an alternate universe in which he is an orphan boy named robin living in a village with mysterious disappearances....]</p><p>-<br/>GUYS THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS I HAVE NO IDEA IF I'LL FINISH IT OR NOT BUT IF I GET POSITIVE RESPONSES MAYBE??? IDK</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plan had been perfect. Flawless. They should've been able to get rid of the Dreamon once and for all.</p><p>But the creature had more power than they could've ever expected.</p><p>
  <em>"You'll do great, Tubbo. I promise," Technoblade told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If anything goes wrong, I'll be there to get you out of there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy was bouncing back and forth on his feet, but his expression was hopeful for the first time in weeks. His blue eyes were shining. "You're the best Dreamon Hunter around. We'll separate the real Dream from the Dreamon and then...and then...maybe everything'll be okay again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo smiled. "We can finally sit on the bench again. Together." The thought of it felt like a dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tommy grinned back. "Yeah. While listenin' to my disks. It'll be like the old times, you and me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like old times.</em>
</p><p>"Dream, don't do this, <em>please</em>," Tommy pleaded, pulling on Dream's sleeve. "I-I'll go back with you. I'll even go into that prison of yours. Just <em>p</em><em>lease</em> don't hurt him."</p><p>Dream- or rather, the Dreamon -ignored Tommy, shoving Tubbo against the wall. It examined the hand-made potion tucked in Tubbo's belt.</p><p>"You tried to separate me from my host's body." <em>So he really was a Dreamon.</em></p><p>Tubbo struggled against the Dreamon's tight grip, kicking his legs in desperation. He tried to squirm away to get some air, but the wall behind him and Dream's grip prevented him from moving. "So what if I did," he choked out in one last show of defiance. </p><p>"You were supposed to be a good president. You were supposed to sit tight and look pretty and look after your country. But here you are, running with <em>dirty criminals</em>," the Dreamon spat. It had dropped its façade a long time ago. It could no longer pretend to be Tubbo's friend, a mentor, a guide. The act was over.</p><p>"<em>Dream!</em>" Tommy begged, "I know you're in there. Please, please, please, don't let it-" "Silence." Tommy was knocked backwards with a flick of the Dreamon's wrist, flying towards Technoblade's unconscious figure. Tubbo tried to yell for his friend, but all that came out was a shaky gasp. The Dreamon turned its head back to face Tubbo in the eyes. It's smiley mask had broken in the corner, allowing Tubbo to stare at one of its black sclera. </p><p>"You'll die. You've caused more trouble than what you're worth."</p><p>"<em>Tubbo!"  </em>Tommy gasped, clutching his side and attempting to crawl towards the two, <em>"Let him go!".</em></p><p>The Dreamon aimed its axe at Tubbo's neck. He stopped struggling, gritting his teeth and bracing himself. Was this the end?</p><p>The axe swung towards him. Tubbo could feel the rush of air it brought, the hit surely going to be fatal and-</p><p>A second before the axe could make contact with his skin, the Dreamon's eyes switched from an ashy black to startling green. The last thing he saw was a lone tear dripping down Dream's cheek before the world went black.</p><p>-</p><p>Tubbo gasped awake, mind hazy. His neck was sore, the feeling of the Dreamon's hands still around him. Wildly he looked around, trying to find his best friend. </p><p>"Tommy? Tommy?!"</p><p>"Who's Tommy?" A voice asked from beside his bed. The voice was low, lower than anybody Tubbo had ever met before.</p><p>Tubbo flinched, scooting away from the man but getting tangled in the sheets.</p><p>Sheets? Why was he in a bed? Where was he?</p><p>The room around him suddenly became much clearer. It was a small room, holding only a bed, a nightstand, and a mirror. </p><p>The figure next to him coughed to get his attention. "Hello? Robin? Did you have a nightmare or something?"</p><p>"Who's Robin?" Tubbo asked quietly, his voice a strange whisper.</p><p>"You," the figure told him, wrinkling his brow, "you're Robin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tommy and tubbo have an identity crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm what?" Tubbo asked, staring at the man. He attempted to make eye contact, but found that the man's pupils were constantly moving, like they were trying to see something, but couldn't. Mainly they flickered towards the light shining through Tubbo's small window, never making direct eye contact with him. His irises were a dull gray, different than Tommy's shining blue or Wilbur's soft hazel. </p><p>Was he blind?</p><p>"You. You're...Robin. Are you feeling alright?" Gray Eyes Man questioned. Tubbo would have to get used to his voice- it ran through him, sending shivers down his spine. Not even Techno's voice was that deep, Prime. </p><p>The man reached out to put what was meant to be a comforting hand on Tubbo's shoulder, but the boy flinched away. He wasn't ready for physical contact to begin with, much less after what Dream had done to him.</p><p>No, not Dream. The Dreamon. The thing that had attacked and tormented and abused both Tommy and Tubbo for so long was a <em>Dreamon</em>.</p><p>Tubbo remembered when Phil had first brought up the theory that Dream was possessed.</p><p>
  <em>"Dreamon?" Tommy raised an eyebrow, glancing at Tubbo. "Weren't those things creatures that you used to hunt with Fundy?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo nodded. "We used to perform rituals on them to save the soul that was trapped inside. The first exorcism we did was on Dream, but if Phil's right, it didn't work."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Technoblade drummed his fingertips on the table, expression unreadable through the pig mask covering the top half of his face. "What proof do you have that he's possessed, Phil?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He behaves erratically. First he said he wanted peace for all, then complete chaos, then a family. His morals are all over the place. And when his mask was cracked by you, Techno, you said you saw a glimpse of black sclera. That's a key trait of a Dreamon," Phil explained. "Plus, don't you think the Dream you knew in the beginning is far different than the Dream you know now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo hummed in agreement. When he first met Dream, the older was nothing but kind to him. Teasing, perhaps, but kind. He showed Tubbo around and even helped him train for the daily MCC tournament. But now? Dream was cold and barely acknowledged him unless he was giving tips about leading L'manberg- advice that Tubbo would later find out was just a manipulation method to help Dream get more control over the country. The Dreamon theory was definitely making sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo felt Tommy squeeze his hand. This was a rough topic for him. Tubbo squeezed back to let him know that it'd be okay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think there's a potion out there to forcefully eject the Dreamon out of its host body. I could easily make it. The hard part is getting him to drink it," Phil added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can do it," Tommy declared, the grip on Tubbo's hand tightening even further despite his confident expression, "we'll get that bitch outta Dream in no time."</em>
</p><p>Tubbo shuddered despite the sheets around him. The image of the black sclera shifting into Dream's old shimmering green was ingrained into his memory. Did Dream momentarily take his body back? Is that why he was here, in this strange room, instead of being dead?</p><p>Was this Dream's attempt to try and save him with what little strength he had over his body?</p><p>"Robin!" The man's low voice interrupted Tubbo's thoughts. He studied Tubbo closely. "Did you dream about the disappearances again, Robin? It's okay if you did. It's a scary time for a lot of us."</p><p>"I- Disappearances?" Tubbo asked, staring at the man with wide eyes, "what are you talking about? Why are you calling me Robin?"</p><p>The older frowned, concern written all over his face. "You- did you hit your head?"</p><p>"I don't...I don't know who you are," Tubbo stated at last.</p><p>"I'm Corpse. You know. Your friend. Temporary caretaker. You wouldn't forget me...right?" Corpse looked so sad Tubbo felt his heart clench. Clearly Robin was cared about.</p><p>Tubbo looked down, shuffling his feet. "It's not that I forgot you. I just...I've never met you before."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"I'm not Robin. My name is Tubbo. And I...I think I'm from a different universe."</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy woke up with a gasp, panting wildly. Tubbo. Where was he? Was he okay? </p><p>
  <em>You said we'd sit on the bench together, Tubbo. We were supposed get my disks back and listen in peace for once. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please don't be gone.</em>
</p><p>Breathe, Tommy. Analyze where you are. Maybe you'll have time to run back and save Tubbo before it was too late. He glanced around. He was in...a forest. Not outside of Techno's base where the battle against the Dreamon had been fought. Did the Dreamon teleport him here? What dumb fucking trick was this?</p><p>Tommy touched his ribs, feeling sore where the Dreamon had hit him. He swore he had broken a rib, but...maybe not? Was it just the shock? Perhaps the Dreamon healed him so he could be tortured for longer. </p><p>But wasn't he supposed to be in the prison? Isn't that where the Dreamon had said he'd be? Why was he in a sunny forest?</p><p>"God, Thomas. You look like you just witnessed a murder." Tommy whipped around. He'd know that monotone voice anywhere. "Techno? The fuck? You got teleported here too?!" </p><p>Technoblade was standing before him, looking unimpressed. Where were his wounds from earlier? How was he walking around when the Dreamon had knocked him out? Tommy was bristling with questions. "I have no idea what you're going on about. I asked you to go get some food an hour ago and I found you here. What happened? Did you get attacked by the village again?"</p><p>"The fuck?" Tommy asked, "you asked me to get some food? Village? Technoblade, Tubbo may or may not have died to a Dreamon and THIS is what you worry abou-"</p><p>"Who's Tubbo?" Techno interrupted. "And what's a Dreamon?"</p><p>Tommy rolled his eyes. Techno always had the worst sense of humor. And the worst timing. "Shut the fuck up. Did you see him? Is he alive?! Where are we?!"</p><p>A potato bounced off his head. Techno began walking out of the clearing and into the forest. "Stop being stupid, Thomas. We need to keep moving. There's still a bounty over our heads after we escaped the trials."</p><p>"Trials? And stop calling me Thomas!" Tommy spat back, starting to get irritated. This wasn't funny. For all he knew, Tubbo could be dead and Technoblade just <em>threw a potato at him. </em></p><p>Technoblade turned around. "What else do you want me to call you? That's your name. Don't start having an identity crisis on me."</p><p>"My name is Tommy! It's always been Tommy, bitch!"</p><p>"Funny. Get moving. Miles and Jack are most likely already out searching for us."</p><p>Tommy had no idea who Miles and Jack were. Jack Manifold, maybe? But he didn't know a Miles. And why would they be searching for him? Reluctantly, he shoved his questions aside and followed Techno. There had to be a reason why he was acting like this and ignoring what had just happened with Tubbo and Dream. Maybe he was being told to say this?</p><p>He stumbled to keep up with the pink-haired man as they headed deeper into the trees. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two chapters in a day pog, felt like i had to do this one since the first one was a bit shorter and i didn't really know where i was going with it then.</p><p>wonder what's wrong with techno. also IS THAT MY FAVORITE CORPSE HUSBAND???</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if it wasn't clear, dream took back his body last second to send tubbo to the new universe instead of killing him. it was the only thing he could do as his hold on his body was only temporary</p><p>also can we get an f in the chat for techno<br/>--<br/>come scream at me on twitter and tumblr: @axeidentall for both</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>